Crossing an Invisible Line
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Purebloods have always mated with Purebloods, to keep their bloodlines pure, but for Harry, masquerading as teenager at Cross Academy to protect his godchildren, he fell in love with and is the mate of Akatsuki Kain, a noble. Unheard of in vampire society


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight characters mentioned in the story, though I do like Kain

Summary: He was quiet, intense, and usually had an apathetic look in his eyes. Most of the Day Class girls thought he was an 'emo freak', while the guys simply avoided him. Nagasaki Ryu, a British transferee, was the one people noticed, but pretended not to see. He didn't mesh with the immature Day Class students, the Night Class noticed; he didn't seem affected by their looks and charisma, and while some were curious, most didn't care. Akatsuki Kain wasn't one of them….

Chapter One: "Its curfew for Day Class, please return to your dorms immediately." It was the usual routine at dusk. The Day Class girls were trying to throw Yuuki aside and rush to meet and touch the Night Class. Yuuki was valiantly trying to hold them back, and nearly succeeding, until the gates opened.

"Good morning ladies, still pretty as ever, I see." Aidou said in a loud, obnoxious voice, a grin on his face. If the girls were excited before, they were downright rabid at that moment, knocking Yuuki over, she had little time to gather her wits and braced herself for a painful fall. As the ground rushed to meet her, she was caught by strong, slightly calloused hands. Looking up, she realized it was a not tall, but taller than her, yet not short, teen with messy, unruly black hair that spilled into apathetic jade colored eyes, his skin was pale, but not sickly so, he was dressed in the Day Class uniform, and she was certain she'd seen him before… "Thanks, Nagasaki-kun." Yuuki said with a smile.

The teen nodded his head, and Yuuki thought he was going to say something, but a Day Class girl, in a patronizing tone spoke up. "Eww, Cross, you're really talking to that emo freak?"

Yuuki flushed in anger. "What did you just say? What is your problem with Nagasaki-kun, whats he ever done to you?"

"He's so weird. Look at him; he's sickly pale and wont talk to anybody."

"How dare you…" Yuuki began, about to snap on the ignorant girl, but a tap stopped her, she looked at Nagasaki who simply shook his head, putting ear buds in his ear, a smile on his face, as if he were trying to express the words, "Thank you". 'Is he mute?' Yuuki nodded and decided to let it lie. As he walked away, Yuuki was distracted, wondering to herself just why he didn't speak.

_Don't look at me_

_MMMmhm_

_OOOoh _

_OOOO hey_

_Oooohooo_

_Everyday is so wonderful _

_And suddenly it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

Unbeknownst to Nagasaki or Yuuki, cinnamon brown eyes were watching the interaction with interest, and they caught how Nagasaki eyes glistened for only a moment before they became blank.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, ohh nooo_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Nagasaki sat on the bench beneath a tree, a sketch pad sat in his lap, a pencil in hand, and a sad smile on his face as he looked at the half moon in the sky.

_Mmm_

_Ohh_

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom, ohh_

_Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness_

_The piece is gone left the puzzle undone_

_Is that the way it is?_

"You shouldn't be out here so late, Ryu. Haven't you learnt anything from what Master taught us? Tonight of all nights you're…" In between his rant, Ryu gathered up his stuff and tried to roughly shove past Zero, but Zero grabbed his arm, shaking him slightly when he resisted still. "I'm only looking out for your best interest, why can't you see that?"

Ryu glared at him harshly before he slapped him across the face. Zero staggered back, his face beginning to bruise. Ryu ran off. "I suppose you enjoyed that, eh, vampires?"

"Pfft, well, it's not everyday you see **you** get slapped, Kiryū." Aidou cackled cruelly, his cousin behind him, though Kain didn't say anything. "Before you tell us, we're going back to class."

The following days after that incident, Kain tried to subtly get to know Nagasaki better, but Kiryū quickly realized what he was doing and put a stop to it by going directly to the Headmaster who brushed him off but informed Dorm President Kuran who expressed disapproval and warned him, though it bordered on a threat.

"He's lived a hard life. Although I dislike Kiryū, he does have Nagasaki's best interests at heart. You'll only break his heart, disappoint him, and then you'll have more than I breathing down your neck."

(Valentine's Day, dusk)

After Yuuki explained the rules of the Night Class receiving chocolates from the Day Class, Kain subconsciously found his eyes searching the crowd for a familiar head of messy black hair.

"Kain-kun…" A soft, cultured male voice, with a barely noticeable accent, caught Kain's ears. Turning his head slightly, Kain's eyes widened. It was Nagasaki Ryu, only he was dressed in skin tight leather pants, a red muscle shirt, and a diamond choker was on his neck, he was sexy, he was cute, he was all those little things in between. "I have Valentine's chocolates for you." A blush graced his face briefly. "Boys don't give other boys chocolates, its wrong, it's weird, I know. Still, though, this was the only way I could say it before…"

"Before?" Kain echoed, his mouth suddenly dry, his heart pounding, he felt terrified for some reason.

Ryu tilted his head down, his hair shading his eyes before he looked up again, a totally fake smile on his face. "I'm engaged in an arranged marriage, Kain-kun. The girl I'm engaged to has the best tutors to educate me, so I don't have to go to school. Isn't that great?"

'No, it's not great!' "So, I guess the chocolates are a…a goodbye present? I mean, we're friends, right?" Kain was trying to salvage Ryu's already damaged reputation, and be supportive at the same time, even though he was dying on the inside.

Ryu nodded, that totally fake smile seemed to crack a little. "That's totally right. Well, uh, let me not hold you up anymore. See ya, Kain-kun."

(After Kaname killed the Senate members, vampire soiree)

"Onii-san?" Yuuki asked, surprised when Kaname subtly moved closer to her as three hooded figures entered the room, followed by a pretty blonde woman who had light green eyes, the man standing beside her was… "! Onii-sama…"

"Greetings, Kuran-sama. How are you?" For the first time, Yuuki heard Nagasaki Ryu speak, his voice soft, cultured, and extremely well-mannered, respectful. "Yuuki-sama, are you well?" he added when Kaname nodded curtly.

"Yes, I'm fine…" 'Although shocked that you're a vampire!'

"Forgive me; I'd forgotten to introduce my Sara. Sara, I'm sure you know Kuran-sama, this is Yuuki-sama, his sister, and she was kind to me while I attended the Academy."

'Why does that sound like a warning?' "How do you do?"

"A pleasure." Sara smiled sweetly, resting her chin against Ryu's shoulder. "Kiss me…"

Before Yuuki's astonished eyes and Kaname's blank ones, Ryu lifted her chin carefully and kissed her deeply, his expression one of rapture and tender devotion.

"Ryu-sama, pardon my interruption, sire, but I insist you and your fiancée move to a more secure location. Sara-sama was complaining of sore feet five minutes ago." One of the hooded figures spoke, its voice distinctly female.

"Naturally, you are right, Asami*. Perhaps we'll catch up later, Yuuki-sama, Kuran-sama? Come, my Sara."

"I will fetch the drinks." Another hooded figure, this person was also female and had a slight patronizing tone, suggested. "Shigure* will get the food."

"Yes, yes, Noriko*." The final hooded figure was a male and seemed agitated.

(When the pureblood ended up dead in the manga, though this is going to be a bit different)

"S-Sara…Has anyone seen my Sara? I can't find her anywhere!" Ryu said panicked.

"Calm down, Ryu-sama, I'm sure she's just in the ladies' room or something." Shigure tried to placate the man.

"B-But I haven't seen her for an hour atleast. Unless she's taking a c-Asami, what is it? Have you found my Sara?" Ryu looked almost relieved as the hooded woman walked up to him. Her body tensed at his question and she had something clenched in her hand.

"Ryu-sama, please forgive me, Sara-sama is…Sara-sama…" Unable to continue, she simply opened her hands, revealing the necklace Sara had been wearing.

"N-No, that can't be right…we're planning our wedding, we're supposed…" He exhaled sharply. "I'll kill whoever did this to my Sara."

"Leave threats for a later date, please, Nagasaki-san." Kaname suggested kindly. Ryu nodded jerkily once and then composed himself.

"Take me to the scene."

Word spread fast that Shirabuki Sara had been killed; Ryu was appropriately hysteric and depressed, refusing to be silenced, he sent out his best trackers to find the culprit but came up with nothing, forcing the case to be reluctantly dropped. Atleast, to the vampire public, that's what happened.

(Kuran household, Kaname's study)

"You should be an actor instead of a pureblood. Though you do have my thanks for taking care of Sara." Kaname said as he signed some papers.

"It was no problem, Kaname, but it was a bitch on my account to send out false leads and have those idiot nobles chase after ghosts." Ryu replied with a careless wave of his hand.

"I'll reimburse you for the trouble, and have you forgotten that the teenager you're in love with is also a noble?" Kaname lightly stated. Ryu winced. "When are you going to tell him, Ryu-ji-san?" he asked quietly as he stopped writing.

Ryu sighed noisily. "I don't want to be called '-sama' throughout my relationship, Kaname. I've waited 2,000 years, protecting humans, trying to maintain the peace and what do the gods send me for a mate? A noble blooded vampire, I swear, my godfather must be laughing in Heaven."

"You cannot hide it forever, and I'd appreciate some warning because I intend to tell Yuuki everything as well."

"Everything?" Ryu asked quietly.

"…Everything." Kaname said steadily, his eyes suddenly old, and Ryu mutely nodded.

"Well, tonight's as good a night as any other."

(Kain's room)

"Akatsuki…" Kain grunted in his sleep and turned over…right on something hard, yet soft. "Akatsuki, you're on my dick, wake up."

Kain's eyes opened and he sat up in shock, nearly falling off the bed as Ryu loomed over him. "W-What are you doing here, Ryu-sama?"

Ryu opened his mouth, about to say something, and then sighed. "Call me Harry."

"Beg pardon?"

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter, although, I suppose it'd be Potter Harry, here." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Okay, well, Ryu-sama, Harry, whoever you are, get out of my bed, you're creeping me out." The lack of sleep was making Kain irritable.

"No." Harry said calmly, acknowledging his rebellious moment, but not really caring, he had something important to tell Kain and it wasn't going to wait.

Kain sighed as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, and glared at Ryu(?), Harry(?) tiredly. "Well, talk."

"It all started 2000 years ago, I was born to my parents, Lily and James Potter…" Harry talked well into the night, explaining that he was formerly a wizard, a now extinct race, his battles through his six and a half years at Hogwarts, his relatives, how Rido was infatuated with him and Juuri, how he was named Yuuki and Kaname's godfather/uncle, how he had bitten his loyal 'followers', Asami, who was really Luna Lovegood, Noriko, who was Hermione Granger, and Shigure, who was Neville Longbottom. He explained the pain and fear of the war with Voldermort, how he cried when he witnessed his wife and children die, that he didn't dare keep track of his descendants because he knew the temptation to keep them by his side forever would be too great.

"Then there was you, Akatsuki. You were always watching me, wanting to approach, but not really having the right reason to, a typical teenager's response." Kain blushed and Harry cupped his chin, lifting his face up. "Don't be ashamed of it. I found that someone nicknamed 'Wild' being shy was cute."

"If you knew I was there and I was your mate, why didn't you say anything?"

"To make this world safer for my youngest godchild, I knew I had to tie up a few loose ends. With these hands, Akatsuki, I took Sara's virginity and manipulated her to think I loved her, and then I killed Sara and absorbed her power." Kain tensed and Harry smiled sadly. "Does it disgust you? These very hands want to touch you, caress you, and bring you completion, yet they are stained with the blood of another pureblood…"

Against his will, Akatsuki felt his eyes glisten with tears and Harry noticed. He leaned back, half sliding off the bed. "I'm angry about some things and sad about others..."

"I can imagine. Luna, are you there?"

"Yes, Harry." Luna said in a calm, airy tone.

"You had decided to spend your time in my company, regardless of anything else, but I really wanted to confess my sins to you so you should know. Even if you turn me away and never let me touch you again, please let me stay with you anyway. Luna, guard him as he rests."

As Harry was about to leave, without thinking, Kain grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "If…If that is the case, if you are covered in blood, I want to be covered in blood from your hands. I don't…don't care…"

"Such a brave child, it endears you to me and makes me love you more." Harry sealed their lips in a kiss, his hands everywhere. Kain moaned, barely paying attention as Luna excused herself quietly. As Harry's hands wandered lower and Kain tensed, he kissed him deeply and said, "Trust me."

He pressed against his younger lover's lips and licked them. Kain's cinnamon brown eyes widened in shock, his breath caught in his throat. Harry ran his hands down Kain's legs making him gasp and took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue in the other's mouth. He explored the insides of Kain's minty chocolate flavored mouth. A few moments later, Harry pulled away.

"Good, isn't it?" he asked panting. Kain blushed and nodded. "Akatsuki…your too sexy," his older lover pushed him onto his bed. He began to kiss down his neck. Harry accidently brushed his fangs against Kain's neck. He inhaled sharply then moaned. He looked up at Kain with pleading eyes. "I want… I need…" Akatsuki gasped. His chestnut eyes turned a fiery red and he moaned as Harry dug him fangs into the younger vampire's flesh and began to greedily suck his blood. He inhaled his lover's scent, crackling firewood and ran his fingers through Akatuski's soft light orange hair. His eye lids felt heavy, he felt intoxicated. A wave of pleasure ran through Kain's body.

Minutes later, Harry pulled away and wiped away the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry…" he muttered resting his head on Kain's chest. "Don't be, I liked it," he whispered stroking Harry's face. He looked up with kind eyes and started to suck on his collar bone. Kain moaned Harry's name loudly and arced his hips into, Harry tugged off his boxers gently and tossed them aside. He proceeded to take off his own pants. Kain paled seeing his lover's sheer size. "Don't be scared," Kain coaxed taking his lover's hand and guided it down his cock then back up again. He repeated the motion a few times then let go of his hands. With shaky hands, Kain repeated the motion, bringing Harry almost to completion, but Harry made him stop. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No. I just need to be in you when I cum." Harry said wrapping his arms around Kain's waist. He slowly inserted a finger in his opening. Kain gasped at the sudden intrusion but Harry continued to move his finger. Soon he started to moan and his older lover inserted another finger. Kain gripped Harry's back and groaned. Harry moved faster and faster and finally inserted a third finger. He fingered him for a while then pulled out.

Harry kissed him passionately. "Ready?" he asked. Kain nodded. Harry pulled apart his legs even further. "Trust me," and with that, he slowly entered. "Ah!" Kain grimaced and squirmed. Harry slowly went deeper and deeper until Kain moaned loudly. Harry came in more forcefully and aimed for that spot again. "Harry!" he moaned and Kain rocked inside his lover even harder, turned on by his screams. Kain cried out when he reached his climax. Harry followed soon afterwards and let out a moan. "I love you, Akatsuki."

"I love you too…Harry."

They had crossed an invisible line, Akatsuki knew, and with that line crossed came complication and problems, but for tonight, it was just the two of them…

* * *

And thats a wrap. The possibilities are endless. Will there be a sequel? Possibly after I finish my stories that I've been neglecting, but still. Ya like? Review.

Asami: a character from a game I'm into called War of Ninja

Shigure: Furuba character, love him!

Noriko: My personal hero.


End file.
